It is known to connect an optical fiber to an optical device by mounting the end of the fiber in a V-groove provided in the face of an optical chip in order to align the optical fiber with a waveguide on the chip. The fiber is conventionally secured in the V-groove by adhesive or solder which can cause misalignment if too much or too little adhesive or solder is used. Such apparatus also suffers from disadvantages arising from solidification of the adhesive or solder or material creep in the adhesive or solder which can both cause movement of the fiber and so disturb the alignment of the fiber with the waveguide.
The present invention seeks to overcome or avoid such problems.